Our Love
by Chocopii
Summary: Bukankah cinta mereka nyata, apapun jalan yang mereka pilih?/ lagi-lagi tentang Han Geng dan Heechul. Please enjoy!


Title: Our Love

Pairing: HanChul33

Rating: PG-13 untuk Yaoi

Disclaimer: Cerita ini adalah imajinasi saya. Karakter _real_ yang dipakai dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME.

a/n: Kali ini saya bikin yaoi karena rupanya jiwa _shipper_ saya sudah melumpuhkan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan logika. Banzaaaiiii! ^o^

Silakan dibaca saja. _Enjoy_! ^^ _Review_, komentar, kritik, saran, pokoknya semua tanggapan diterima dengan senang hati. Saya masih hijau dalam penulisan fanfiction, soalnya.. :)

Malam itu, aula di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Beijing terlihat dipadati pengunjung. Di belakang sebuah meja panjang yang menghadap ke arah pintu, duduk seorang pria tampan yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk memberikan tanda tangan sambil beramah-tamah dengan fans-fans yang sedari tadi tak berhenti meneriakkan namanya. Han Geng, nama pria itu, terlihat tak henti tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan para fans dan MC yang kadang aneh-aneh. Waktu terus berjalan, malam semakin pekat, dan sebentar lagi acara jumpa fans yang sudah dimulai sejak tadi sore itu akan segera berakhir. Dihelanya nafas pelan, kemudian ia tersenyum sedikit. Sesenang apapun ia berjumpa dengan orang-orang yang mendukungnya, ia pun butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sejak tadi melayang-layang entah kemana.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Tangannya masih tak berhenti menggerakkan pena dan menggoreskan tanda tangan di sampul CD, selembar HVS, baju, atau benda apapun yang disodorkan fansnya. Tapi saat ini pikirannya, hatinya, sedang terfokus pada satu nama yang sejak dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang mereka terpisah pun, tetap tak pernah bisa lepas darinya.

"Han Geng, saat ini kau sudah menjadi bintang utama dalam sebuah film. Dan bisa dibilang filmmu cukup sukses. Jika suatu saat kau main film lagi, siapa yang kau harapkan akan menjadi lawan mainmu?"

Dalam sekejap aula yang tadinya sunyi mengantisipasi jawaban darinya mendadak dipenuhi suara orang-orang yang hanya meneriakkan satu nama. Membuatnya salah tingkah, jantungnya mendadak jadi berdebar-debar, dan jawaban yang sudah disiapkan menjadi tertelan tanpa sempat ia ucapkan.

"Kim Heechul!"

"Tentu saja Kim Heechul!"

"Kim Heechul! Kim Heechul! Kim Heechul!"

Karena keriuhan itu, MC yang tadi melontarkan pertanyaan hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin padanya, kemudian segera melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan lain begitu menyadari bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawab atau bahkan memberikan reaksi yang signifikan terhadap pertanyaan itu.

Tak ada yang tahu, saat terjadi keriuhan beberapa saat lalu, mata Han Geng tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan yang mengenakan jeans panjang wanita berwarna putih yang membalut kakinya yang ramping. Bagian atas tubuhnya terbungkus sweater merah jambu dengan atasan berwarna senada ditambah syal berwarna putih-hitam yang terlilit manis di sekeliling leher jenjangnya. Rambutnya yang hitam berkilat terurai sampai bahu, dan meskipun mata orang itu tertutupi kaca mata hitam yang lebar, Han Geng tahu kalau mata mereka bertemu.

Tatapan yang masih sama seperti dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertatapan. Lembut dan dalam. Menghentikan dunianya sejenak dan membuatnya berputar pada satu poros, dirinya seorang.  
Sodokan pelan siku Sun Le yang duduk di sebelahnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan sesaat yang sempat membawa pergi fokusnya dari aula itu. Ditatapnya manajer sekaligus teman kecilnya itu dengan bingung. Tak lama, ia menyadari isyarat yang diberikan dan menoleh ke arah MC yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menunggu.

"Maaf, bisakah pertanyaannya diulangi?"

Kali ini dicobanya untuk tetap fokus, sambil sesekali matanya kembali ke tempat orang yang tadi sempat mengalihkan dunianya berdiri. Orang itu tidak menghilang, hanya sesekali menyesuaikan posisi berdirinya, kemungkinan ia pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri dalam posisi yang sama.

Han Geng sudah tahu. Apapun yang orang itu pakai untuk membuatnya tersamar, toh dirinya tak akan salah mengenali cintanya.

Sesi tanya jawab sudah berakhir dan saat ini adalah saat untuk melayani para fans secara lebih personal. Memberikan tanda tangan, tersenyum dan beramah-tamah, dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih saja berdatangan dari fans yang penasaran, semuanya dilakukan Han Geng untuk mengembalikan cinta dan dukungan orang-orang itu secara setimpal. Berhadapan secara personal seperti itu, kali ini fokusnya tidak bisa terbagi meskipun sedikit. Orang-orang silih berganti muncul di hadapannya, fansnya, pendukungnya. Membuatnya untuk sesaat lupa akan seseorang yang tadi berdiri di sudut seakan menunggunya.

Sampai sebuah tangan lentik menjulurkan Geng Xin ke hadapannya, tanpa kata-kata.

Didongakkannya kepalanya, mencari wajah orang yang kini berdiri di depannya untuk memastikan. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, hanya seulas senyum yang mereka tukarkan satu sama lain. Tangannya kembali bergerak membubuhkan tanda tangan pada sampul album perdananya itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, perasaan hangat muncul menyelimuti hatinya. Cinta, pengertian, dan kata maaf yang meskipun tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata, bagi mereka sudah cukup jelas. Bohong kalau mengatakan tak ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Tangisan yang ia lihat dahulu, yang tersebar dimana-mana di internet, sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau ia sudah melukai hati seseorang cukup dalam. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk orang itu dan minta maaf secara langsung, dan lebih dari itu, menyimpan harapan bahwa bagaimanapun caranya, apapun yang terjadi, cinta itu tetap bertahan untuk mereka.

Sekali lagi yang mereka tukarkan hanya senyum. Namun kali ini senyum itu lebih lebar, membuat Han Geng berjanji dalam hati untuk bicara padanya setelah ini, apapun resikonya. Dibiarkannya punggung itu menghilang. Untuk sementara.

Aula itu sudah sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, bahkan hampir semua kru sudah pulang. Semua perlengkapan untuk acara tadi sudah dibereskan dan sekali lagi Han Geng menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya berputar ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan manajer yang sudah jadi temannya sejak ia kecil, yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Le Le, malam ini aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar."

"Mau kemana? Kau tidak lelah, Geng?"

"Rasanya ingin cari angin sebentar, paling cuma mau jalan-jalan sekitar sini saja, mungkin akan ke pasar malam disana itu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Telpon aku kalau kau sudah di apartemen."

"Baiklah."

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar aula setelah berpamitan pada kru-kru lainnya yang masih tersisa, sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku jas yang ia pakai, mencoba mengeluarkan ponsel yang tersimpan disana. Kontak yang ia cari baru saja ia temukan ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemilik kontak itu, sosok yang paling ingin ia temui saat ini, sedang duduk di bangku beton di pinggir jalan yang sepi beberapa puluh meter dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Refleks kakinya bergerak membawanya berlari mendekat ke sosok itu hingga mereka kini berhadapan. Melihat kedatangannya, orang itu berdiri sambil merapatkan sweaternya yang terlalu tipis untuk menahan angin musin gugur Beijing malam itu. Melihat itu, Han Geng segera menyampirkan jaket yang dibawanya ke sekeliling bahu orang itu, seakan-akan itu hal yang paling biasa terjadi di dunia di antara mereka, membuat orang itu tersenyum salah tingkah, tapi tidak menolak, malah menarik jaket itu merapat ke tubuhnya sendiri untuk membuatnya hangat.

"Apa kau kesini sendirian?" tanyanya kaku. Hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu dan mengobrol rupanya cukup membuat bahasa Koreanya terdengar aneh bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Zhou Mi menemaniku. Ia bilang tidak mungkin membiarkan aku sendiri, aku bisa mati tersesat karena Mandarinku yang payah."

"Kau menginap dimana?"

"Dorm M. Zhou Mi itu, pintar juga dia mengarang alasan supaya bisa dapat kuncinya, bahkan tanpa ditanyai macam-macam oleh manajer-hyung."

"Kalau begitu ayo kuantar."

Sebuah tangan menahannya yang sudah akan berbalik menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ. Dihadapannya, mata jernih yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu menatapnya. "Jalan kaki saja."

"Baiklah. Ayo jalan."

Dan seperti hal-hal lain yang terjadi begitu saja di antara mereka, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Han Geng untuk kembali ke posisi yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua, melingkarkan tangannya dan merengkuh bahu itu, kemudian merapatkan tubuh mereka melawan dinginnya angin yang tak henti bertiup.

"Besok pagi aku akan pulang dengan penerbangan pertama. Hari liburku hanya dua hari."

Mendengar perkataan itu, tangannya yang memeluk bahu kecil disampingnya mengetat, seakan ingin lebih dekat lagi, seakan tak ingin lepas. Ia tahu jarak itu sudah terlanjur terbentang diantara mereka akibat keputusan yang ia ambil. Meskipun ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya itu, tetap saja hati kecilnya itu berharap agar setidaknya waktu yang sebentar ini terus berlanjut seperti ini, kalau perlu waktu berhenti saja, biar ia bersama dengannya lebih lama.

"Menginap saja di apartemenku malam ini."

Orang itu tergelak, "Kau tak akan mau kena omelan Zhou Mi yang nyaring itu."

"Tidak apa-apa dia mengomel. Yang penting dengan begitu kau ada di sisiku."

"Jangan begitu, Hankyungie. Lain kali kan kita masih bisa bertemu."

_Ya, lain kali. Mungkin. Entah kapan._

Diam sejenak, hanya ada suara kaki-kaki mereka yang menggesek aspal saat berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi itu.

"Apa tadi kau mendengarnya? Nama orang yang mereka teriakkan saat fanmeeting?"

Orang itu mengangguk. "Apa menurutmu mereka sungguh-sungguh?" ia menarik nafas perlahan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Kadang aku berpikir, kalau saja aku orang China atau kau orang Korea, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda, kan? Mungkin saja kita tidak akan terpisah seperti ini. Atau kalau saja aku perempuan, yang cantik dan pantas untukmu, mungkin kita bisa bahagia tanpa bersembunyi, kan?

Tapi kalau dari awal keadaannya berbeda dari ini, mungkin juga kita malah tidak akan bertemu sama sekali. Kalau kita sama-sama orang China, mungkin saja aku tidak tinggal di Beijing dan tetap tidak bertemu denganmu. Kalau kita sama-sama orang Korea, mungkin kita akan jadi orang asing yang bahkan tak akan pernah saling menyapa saat berpapasan di Apgujeong. Dan kalau aku perempuan, mungkin saja ada perempuan lain yang sudah lebih dulu kau cintai, iya kan?

Kalau bukan karena Super Junior, kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini, kan?"

Langkah-langkah mereka semakin melambat, kemudian berhenti. Dirasakannya tubuhnya berputar ke samping karena tarikan orang itu pada lengannya dan membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Mianhae, mianhae karena sebagai orang yang mengaku sahabat dekatmu aku malah tidak membantu apapun untukmu. Mianhae, sudah membiarkanmu menderita sendirian di Korea. Mianhae, Hankyungie.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, malam pertemuan kita tetap merupakan malam yang akan selalu membuatku bersyukur..."

Tak tahan mendengar semua itu, Han Geng langsung memeluknya erat. "Berhenti. Berhenti, Heechul-ah." Rambut palsu hitam sebahu yang menempel di pipinya akibat pelukan itu terasa geli dan membuat wangi alami orang yang memakainya tertutupi. Sejenak rasanya ia ingin menarik rambut palsu itu sampai lepas agar ia bisa memeluknya sambil menghirup dalam-dalam wangi itu, wangi yang begitu ia rindukan. Berharap dengan begitu luka hati orang itu bisa sedikit sembuh, dan dapat meringankan sakitnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Aku, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu."

_Aku sudah meninggalkan kalian, juga sudah membuatmu terluka dan menangis__..._

Kedua lengan yang balas memeluknya itu mengelus punggungnya. "Aku sudah tidak menangis."

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu. Kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata jernih itu dari penglihatannya ia lepas, kemudian ditangkupnya wajah itu dan dielusnya, "Mianhae aku membuatmu menangis."

Rasanya seperti dadanya akan meledak saat melihat bibir itu terangkat membentuk senyum tulus yang ditujukan hanya padanya. Saat itu kata-kata maaf tidak lagi diperlukan. Sesak masih ia rasakan, penuh dengan gelombang rasa terimakasih dan cinta yang meluap-luap hingga membuatnya cukup berani untuk mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

Mata jernih itu menatapnya dalam, bibir itu terangkat lebih tinggi lagi dalam lengkung senyum yang semakin indah. Dilingkarkannya lengannya mengelilingi punggung orang yang dicintainya itu dan membimbingnya kembali berjalan menuju dorm Super Junior M yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati hangat yang mereka bagi dari posisi mereka yang berdekatan. Rasanya seperti benang merah yang mengikat hati mereka semakin kuat jalinannya, menghilangkan jarak yang sebenarnya terbentang diantara tubuh mereka saat mereka menapaki jalan masing-masing. Tak lama sampai gedung dorm itu tampak, langkah-langkah mereka melambat, berusaha memperlambat waktu.

"Kalau aku tetap mencintaimu, apa boleh?"

"Bagaimana caraku melarangmu? Aku juga masih mencintaimu."

Pada akhirnya, selambat apapun mereka berjalan, pintu gerbang dorm yang tertutup itu muncul juga dihadapan mereka. Han Geng melepaskan rangkulannya dan mencoba tersenyum. Bukankah ikatan antara mereka yang terjalin sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu kuat? Meskipun ia tidak lagi ikut masuk dorm itu sebagai Hankyung Super Junior, bukankah ikatan mereka, bahkan ikatannya dengan member yang lain pun tetap kuat? Dan bukankah cinta mereka nyata, apapun jalan yang mereka pilih?

Dengan satu kecupan terakhir di kening, Han Geng berbalik dan mulai melangkah dari tempat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik dan menghambur memeluk orang yang ternysata masih berdiri di tempatnya di depan pintu gerbang. Dipeluknya dengan seluruh perasaannya, kuat dan lama, mempersiapkan hati untuk perpisahan yang belum terlihat ujungnya.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Heechul-ah."


End file.
